


Retour de flammes

by Ahelya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 41st division, Angst and Humor, Before final, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, Transposition des personnages du guet d'Ankh-Morpork dans le monde d'Avatar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Sur l'île de Braise, Zuko rencontre quelques personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir...





	Retour de flammes

**Author's Note:**

> La 41e division est une unité d'infanterie de l'armée impériale japonaise. Son nom de code est Division Rivière. (source : Wikipedia)

** Retour de flammes  **

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » demandait invariablement l'un d'eux chaque jour mais ce n'était jamais Zuko.

La question avait surgi tout d'un coup, au milieu de l'après midi et comme chaque jour depuis leur arrivée sur l'Ile de Braise mais la question était normale quelque part. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici après tout. Ils avaient peut-être un monde à sauver et un avatar à entraîner mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas passer toute leur journée à planifier leur attaque et à entraîner Aang. Ils avaient aussi besoin de ne rien faire ou de faire quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens comme leur soirée au théâtre. La pièce qu'ils étaient allés voir n'avait pasété bonne bien évidemment mais avant que leurs personnages ne meurent et que la Nation du Feu ne gagne la guerre, ils avaient passé une espèce de bon moment. Pourquoi ne pas renouveler l'expérience ? Mais sans les morts et la victoire de la Nation du Feu cette fois ! Il fallait juste trouver quoi faire.

« La même chose que chaque soir, j'imagine… » répondait toujours quelqu'un et jamais Zuko encore une fois.

Ils avaient d'abord exploré la maison, sauf Zuko, mais cette activité avait vite trouvé ses limites. Ce soir, ils voulaient faire autre, comme sortir de la maison par exemple, mais pas pour aller voir cette stupide pièce de théâtre. Zuko émis aussitôt quelques réserves. Ne risquait-on pas de reconnaître leur groupe ? Sokka répliqua très vite que leur soirée au théâtre avait prouvé le contraire. Zuko ne pouvait pas le nier. Après une longue discussion, la sortie avait fini par être mise au vote et le « pour » avait été unanime. Ils s'étaient alors tous tournés vers Zuko avec un regard atterré.

« Vous avez accepté mes conditions et Aang a dit qu'il voulait mieux connaître la Nation du Feu. » leur rappela-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

C'était vrai. Quand Zuko avait commencé à imposer des conditions à leur sortie - faux nom, discrétion, maîtrise en dernier recours seulement - ils avaient tous accepté de les exécuter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient une chose pareille de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Aang d'un ton excité.

Des suggestions de plus en plus extravagantes commencèrent à être lancées, dont une deuxième soirée au théâtre qui reçut des huées.

« Aang, tu as passé ta journée à t'entraîner, peut-être que quelque chose de calme serait une bonne idée... » dit Katara en jetant un léger coup d'œil réprobateur à Toph et Zuko.

Elle savait que la terre comme le feu étaient plus agressifs que l'eau et que Aang avait besoin de s'entraîner mais elle avait parfois eu envie de mettre le hola à certains entrainements de Toph et de Zuko. Aang ne se plaignait jamais vraiment et Toph comme Zuko savaient se montrer bienveillant et félicitaient toujours Aang pour ces progrès mais Katara aurait parfois voulu qu'ils se montrent plus doux avec lui. Aang, malgré son énergie apparente, était fatigué. Katara ne pouvait pas en douter. Elle l'avait vu bailler plusieurs fois pendant leur conversation.

« Il y a une longue promenade qui fait le tour de l'île principale, dit alors Zuko.

-Ça n'a pas du tout l'air chiant comme idée, intervint Toph.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de choix.

-On peut toujours explorer la maison…

-On a déjà dit non !

-Il y a des magasins et des restaurants sur cette promenade…

-Magasin ? Shopping ! »

Sokka était déjà en train de se mettre en marche.

« Stop, ordonna Zuko.

-Quoi ?

-Mes conditions…

-Je vais prendre mon épée. »

Zuko avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais il se contenta de regarder longuement Sokka avant de soupirer. Il se demandait parfois comment ils avaient pu réussir autant de fois à lui échapper.

« Suivez-moi. » dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

Les serviteurs et les gardes partageaient leur quartier, s'il se souvenait bien. C'était certainement là que Zuko trouverait ce qu'il cherchait c'est-à-dire quelques armes suffisamment discrètes pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la maison en toute sécurité.

 

* * *

 

 

La fin de l'été approchait à grand pas et avec elle, viendrait leur départ de l'île de Braise et le retour à l'Académie militaire. Chan ne pouvait pas laisser tout ceci arriver sans faire quoi que ce soit. Une fête pour célébrer la fin de l'été devait donc s'imposer. Bien sûr quand il avait fait part de son idée à Ruon-Jian, ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler que la dernière fête qu'il avait organisée s'était mal terminée. La maison de vacances de la famille de Chan avait été détruite. Son père et les gardes de l'île de Braise avaient été prévenus. Les coupables avaient disparu. Le père de Chan était entré dans une colère noire mais après lui avoir décrit les coupables, il s'était brusquement tu et après un long silence, il avait ordonné à Chan de ne plus jamais parlé de cette affaire à qui que ce soit. Il était ensuite reparti pour la capitale car le Seigneur du Feu voulait tous ces amiraux et généraux auprès de lui, et il avait donc laissé son fils derrière lui. Comme la maison de vacances de sa famille était détruite, Chan avait passé le reste de l'été dans la maison de famille de Ruon-Jian. C'était évidemment à cet endroit qu'il voulait organiser la fête dont il avait eu l'idée. Ruon-Jian n'avait accepté qu'après que Chan lui ait assuré qu'il n'inviterait que des personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

Leur fête devait avoir lieu le lendemain et pour occuper leur avant-dernière soirée sur l'île de Braise, les deux adolescents se promenaient. Ce n'était pas une activité bien passionnante mais la soirée leur parut tout de suite plus intéressante quand ils virent deux jolies filles devant l'étal d'un bijoutier. Ils ne les connaissaient pas mais ce n'était pas si étonnant. Des gens arrivaient tous les jours par bateau sur l'île pour passer leurs vacances ici que la fin de l'été soit arrivée ou non.

« On pourrait les invités à notre fête demain. » suggéra Chan.

Ruon-Jian ne fut pas très emballé par l'idée. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois et ce n'était pas la maison de Chan qui risquait d'être détruite cette fois.

« Allez ! Elles ont l'air sympa. » ajouta Chan.

Ruon-Jian n'était toujours pas convaincu. Les deux filles de la dernière fois étaient jolies et avaient au l'air sympa au départ elles aussi.

« Quelles sont vraiment nos chances de retomber sur une bande de dégénérés comme la dernier fois RJ ? » répliqua aussitôt Chan.

Il garda le silence.

« Arrête de faire ton cochon-poule mouillé. »

L'insulte fut suffisante. Ruon-Jian s'approcha à grand pas de l'étal du bijoutier que les deux adolescentes observaient avec intérêt.

« Cette flamme t'irait bien. » dit-il d'un ton charmeur à l'une d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il faillit émettre un sifflement appréciateur. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je m'appelle Ruon-Jian mais tu peux m'appeler RJ.

-Et moi, c'est Chan. »

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard puis se présentèrent. Leur nom était Misuno et Tsuki. La conversation se poursuivit tranquillement et à un moment, Ruon-Jian et Chan se regardèrent en souriant. Ces deux filles étaient sympathiques et semblaient normales. Peut-être pourraient-ils les inviter à leur fête en effet…

 

* * *

 

Leur soirée au théâtre leur avait confirmé qu'ils pouvaient plus ou moins circuler librement sur l'île de Braise mais ils continuaient de se montrer prudents. Ils devaient l'être. Ils avaient un monde à sauver !

Leur peur de se faire capturer avait tout de même fini par diminuer au cours de leur promenade. Sokka avait fini par regarder avec intérêt les boutiques et y avait même entraîner les autres de temps en temps. Il regardait maintenant la vitrine d'une armurerie tandis que Suki et Katara s'étaient arrêtées devant l'étal d'un bijoutier. Aang, Toph et Zuko observaient ce qui était en train de passer sur l'une des plages de l'île. Aang regardait avec envie les adolescents qui étaient en train de jouer. Leur jeu lui rappelait de bons souvenirs même s'il n'avait en commun avec le airball que la présence d'un ballon. Il finit par regarder Zuko les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre et de jouer avec eux. Zuko soupira.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas… »

Aang baissa la tête. Zuko leva les yeux au ciel. Un de ces jours, il trouverait le moyen de résister aux yeux de faon-chiot d'Aang.

« Il y a peut-être un filet et un ballon à la maison… »

Aang releva la tête. Son regard brillait d'excitation. Toh ricanna. Zuko et Aang tournèrent la tête vers elle puis ils se regardèrent.

Oh…

« On peut peut-être en parler à Sokka, dit Aang.

-Oui. Il trouvera certainement un moyen pour que tu… »

Toph poussa un soupir excédé.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de baballes. Le duo comique qui essaie de draguer Katara et Suki est bien plus drôle que vous deux, vous savez. »

Zuko lui rappela prestement qu'ils devaient utiliser leur nom d'emprunt ici puis il se tourna en direction des deux autres filles du groupe. Il se figea.

« Il faut qu'on parte, dit-il en agrippant Aang par le bras quand il remarqua qu'il commençait à faire un pas en avant pour rejoindre Katara et Suki.

-Oooooooooooooohhhhh la princesse connait le duo de crétins, on dirait !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Est-ce que je viens d'entendre une confirmation de ta part ?

-Non.

-Allez flammèche, dis-nous tout… »

Zuko poussa un soupir exaspéré puis baissa la tête, honteux.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai en quelque sorte détruit la maison de l'un d'eux. »

Toph poussa un petit sifflement admiratif. Aang le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« C'était l'idée d'Azula. » se défendit aussitôt Zuko.

Toph éclata de rire.

« C'est encore mieux. »

Elle donna ensuite un coup de poing dans le bras de Zuko qui lâcha Aang.

« Des détails maintenant, Princesses. Des détails. »

Zuko leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis venu ici avec Azula, Ty-Lee et Mai. Nous sommes tombés sur ces types qui nous ont invité à une fête. Ça s'est mal passé.

-Une fête ? Vous en faites toujours ? Mais on nous a dit… »

Aang se tourna vers le groupe formé par Katara, Suki et les deux autres adolescents en souriant. Une seconde plus tard, il était à côté d'eux et s'exclamait :

« Il parait que vous organiser les meilleures fêtes de l'île ! »

Zuko soupira puis regarda Toph.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

-Fais comme moi. S'ils ne t'ont rien dit, ce n'est pas important. »

Zuko n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur la question mais il ne pouvait guère protester pour le moment. Il devait disparaître. Il se retourna vivement et se cogna immédiatement contre Sokka. Les deux adolescents tombèrent par terre. Les passants se retournèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un cria :

« C'est le type qui a détruit la maison de mon père ! »

 

* * *

 

Le sergent Kôlon avait été soldat dans les colonies du Royaume de la Terre. Il n'avait peut-être pas été un bon soldat puisqu'il n'avait jamais réussi à monter en grade mais il avait au moins été un soldat chanceux. Quinze ans à lutter contre les culs terreux du royaume de la Terre et il n'avait pas eu une seule égratignure. Il avait donc pu rentrer chez lui, sur l'île de Braise, et il avait ainsi pu retrouver sa femme. Il était maintenant l'un des gardes assignées à l'île et il était sergent.

L'île de Braise était un bon endroit pour être garde quand on avait été soldat dans les colonies pendant des années. L'endroit était calme. Il n'y avait jamais grand-chose à faire. Bien sûr, le travail augmentait quand les écoles et les académies militaires étaient en vacances mais séparer une bande de gamins ou garder au poste un jeune homme ou une jeune fille qui avait un peu trop bu le temps qu'il ou elle décuve un peu, c'était facile. Ce boulot ne demandait pas trop de paperasse à remplir non plus. Tous les gamins qu'ils arrêtaient étaient fils ou fille de haut-gradé de l'armée et ceux-ci ne voulaient pas trop que des infractions puériles entachent la réputation de leur famille. Sur l'île de Braise, il n'y avait donc pas de paperasse ou presque et les rondes qu'on leur demandait de faire étaient d'agréables promenades. Le caporal Chin et lui le savaient pertinemment et ils se partageaient toujours ses rondes avec plaisir. Sa ronde n'avait cependant pas lieu avec le caporal Chin ce soir. Les nouveaux étaient arrivés et leur capitaine avait décidé de changer leur binôme habituel. Un ancien et un nouveau pendant un mois.

L'agent On-Gua était sympathique mais elle faisait peut-être un peu trop de zèle. Quand ils avaient atteint la promenade, On-Gua avait vite repéré un groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents qu'elle trouvait suspects. Kôlon n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Peut-être que ce groupe semblait étrangement prudent et un de ses membres s'était encapuchonné avec soin malgré la chaleur mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de mal. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à On-Gua qui avait fini par acquiescer et ils avaient continué leur ronde comme si de rien n'était.

Mais apparemment, l'agent On-Gua avait eu raison de se méfier car sur le chemin du retour au poste, ils avaient retrouvé ce groupe et il était en pleine altercation avec deux autres adolescents. On-Gua voulut immédiatement intervenir. Il la retint. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe et vu que les deux groupes n'avaient pas l'air d'en venir aux mains… Sans compter qu'ils connaissaient les deux adolescents avec qui le groupe se disputait. Chan, fils d'amiral et Ruon-Jian, fils de général. Le sergent Kôlon n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des autres gamins mais c'était l'île de Braise. Ils ne pouvaient être que les enfants d'hauts-gradés de l'armée eux aussi. Mais hélas, Chan et Ruon-Jian finirent par remarquer sa présence et celle de l'agent On-Gua…

« Arrêtez ce type ! Il a détruit la maison de mon père ! » cria Chan.

Ils n'avaient donc le choix. Le sergent Kôlon et l'agent On-Gua devait maintenant intervenir.

 

* * *

 

 

Leur sortie avait été une mauvaise idée. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Leur sortie sans incident au théâtre ne pouvait être qu'une exception… Leur sortie ne s'était pas mal passée tout de suite évidemment. Ils étaient restés proches les uns des autres au début de leur promenade, prudents, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner. D'abord par groupe de deux ou trois, ensuite, seul parfois mais toujours – toujours ! – ils se débrouillaient pour avoir un œil - ou un pied – sur les autres. Il n'y avait donc eu aucun problème au début mais il avait bien sûr fallu que Katara et Suki s'arrêtent devant l'étal d'un bijoutier et que deux adolescents de la Nation du Feu viennent leur parler. Les deux adolescents qui les avaient abordés ne leur avait pas paru bien méchants. Juste un peu trop sûr d'eux-mêmes et de leurs privilèges. Ils leur avaient parlés pendant quelques minutes et quand, face à leur manque de réaction, l'un d'eux – aucune d'elles ne se souvenaient vraiment lequel – avait dit quelque chose du genre « Nous sommes les adolescents les plus importants de la Nation du Feu », elles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais soudain, Aang avait fait irruption en disant :

« Il parait que vous organiser les meilleures fêtes de l'île ! »

L'interruption déconcerta tout le monde mais surtout les deux adolescents. L'un d'eux, celui aux cheveux les plus courts - Chan si Katara se souvenait bien - fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ouais mais les gamins en nourrice ne sont pas invités. »

Son ami – Ruon-Jian ? - s'empressa d'intervenir en faisant un grand sourire à Katara.

« Allez Chan, fait un geste. Peut-être qu'on ne les laisse pas venir à la moindre fête sans leur petit frère. »

Aang s'était platement excusé auprès de Katara après ce qui s'était passé au théâtre mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la confusion sur leur relation ne continuait pas de l'agacer.

« Je ne suis pas son petit frère, s'exclama-t-il alors que Katara s'écriait sa propre version de cette phrase.

-Pas besoin de s'énerver. » dit Ruon-Jian tout en pensant qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur quand ils avaient décidé d'aborder les deux adolescentes.

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi ce que ce soit car une commotion du côté de la plage attira l'attention de tous. Chan et Ruon-Jian éclatèrent de rire. Deux types s'étaient rentrés dedans et étaient tombés par terre. Les deux filles qu'ils avaient abordées devaient les connaître car elles se précipitèrent vers eux avec leur « petit frère ». Le début d'un nom avait même échappé à l'une d'entre elle avant qu'elle ne se taise brusement. Elles devaient donc forcément les connaitre et… Et Chan et Ruon-Jian les connaissaient aussi, l'un d'entre eux en tout cas.

« C'est le type qui a détruit la maison de mon père ! » s'écria Chan en voulant se précipiter vers le coupable de ce méfait.

Ruon-Jian l'agrippa aussitôt par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ?

-La même chose qu'à la maison de ton père ?

-Il est tout seul. »

Les trois filles qui l'accompagnaient la dernière fois n'avaient peut-être pas l'air d'être présentes mais…

« Je ne crois pas. » fit Ruon-Jian en lui montrant du regard le groupe qui s'était formé autour des deux adolescents qui étaient tombés par terre.

Il était évident que tout ce petit monde se connaissait et qu'ils devaient même être des amis proches vu leurs comportements.

« Je suis sûre que ces filles ne savent pas ce qu'il a fait. Elles n'ont pas l'air aussi tarées que les trois autres ! »

Chan avait peut-être raison. Tsuki et Misuno avaient l'air d'être de gentilles filles mais…

« Ce type est dangereux ! s'exclama soudain Chan. Il a détruit la maison de mon père avec sa sœur et ses deux copines. Vous devez vous éloigner de lui. »

Tsuki, Misuno et le denier garçon du groupe, celui qui était tombé par terre, regardèrent aussitôt le coupable qui baissa la tête avant de la relever pour les regarder tous les trois et hausser les épaules. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant. Ruon-Jian recula d'un pas. Chan ne bougea pas.

« Je suis sûr que vous faites erreur, dit le coupable d'un ton calme sans s'approcher plus d'eux. Nous venons d'arriver ici.

-Comme si j'étais capable d'oublier ta sale gueule de balafré.

-Eh ! Lee est peut-être pas un gars facile à vivre mais ça vous donne par le droit de lui parler comme ça !

-Il a cramé la maison de mon père, gamine !

-Nous venons d'arriver ici. Lee ne ment pas.

-Chan non plus. » intervint Ruon-Jian car il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire tout de même. Il était le meilleur ami de Chan !

Un dialogue de sourd s'installa et continua pendant un long moment. L'unique défense du dénommé Lee (Ce n'était pas le nom qu'il portait la dernière fois, Chan et Ruon-Jian en étaient certains) et de ses amis était leur arrivée récente sur l'île. Excédé, Chan finit par s'approcher de « Lee » et l'agrippa par le bras pour le tirer vers lui en déclarant qu'ils allaient aller au poste de garde l'île pour tirer tout ça au clair. Ruon-Jian observa la scène d'un air effrayé. « Lee » fit mine de suivre Chan mais ce dernier trébucha et tomba par terre, entrainant « Lee » avec lui. « Lee » se releva plus vite que Chan et rejoignit ses amis qui l'entourèrent comme s'ils voulaient le protéger de Chan.

« De rien Flammèche, dit la plus jeune des filles.

-Mais pourquoi vous le protégez comme ça ?! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer avec surprise Ruon-Jian en aidant Chan à se relever.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Arrêtez ce type ! Il a détruit la maison de mon père ! » cria alors Chan, surprenant tout le monde, y compris son meilleur ami.

 

* * *

 

On-Gua était fille et petite-fille de général mais aussi sœur de colonel et commandant. L'armée était dans son sang. Sa mère aussi avait été soldat. Elle avait même atteint le grade de lieutenant-colonel avant de se retirer de l'armée pour se marier. La maîtrise du feu était également dans le sang de sa famille et c'était l'une de leur grande fierté. Ils étaient tous maîtres, une chance pour l'armée et leur carrière militaire. On-Gua, si elle l'avait voulue, aurait pu directement devenir capitaine et pas simple soldat mais au grand désespoir de son père et du reste de sa famille, elle avait décidé de commencer sa carrière en bas de l'échelle. Elle n'était pas allée à l'école des officiers mais à la simple académie militaire puis elle s'était engagée comme n'importe quel citoyen de la Nation du Feu était en droit de le faire. Elle allait faire une année de service dans leur pays puis elle irait dans les colonies. Après six mois à Ankh, elle venait d'arriver sur l'île de Braise. Sa famille, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait aussitôt voulu intervenir pour lui donner un autre poste mais elle avait refusé. Bien sûr, On-Gua savait que le service sur l'île de Braise n'avait rien de palpitant mais elle allait être sous le commandement du Capitaine Lee-Vai. Lee-Vai était, elle aussi, fille et petite-fille de général, nièce et petite-nièce de colonel et commandant mais une grande partie des membres de cette famille avait été rétrogradée ou leur avancement avait été retardé parce qu'ils ne soutenaient que timidement la guerre. La rumeur disait même que certains d'entre eux étaient morts à cause de ça. Mais malgré cette tare impardonnable, la famille restait célèbre car avant la guerre, elle avait donné aux pays de multiples colonels et généraux qui étaient renommés pour leurs capacités de commandements et leurs bravoures alors même qu'aucun d'eux n'était maître du feu.

On-Gua était arrivée sur l'île depuis deux semaines et oui, le service sur l'île de Braise n'était guère palpitant. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que ce groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents au comportement un peu trop prudent avait attiré son attention ?

« Arrêtez ce type ! Il a détruit la maison de mon père ! »

On-Gua était de famille noble, fille, petite-fille et sœur de généraux, colonels et commandants. Sa famille avait une maison de vacances sur l'île de Braise et elle avait donc passé quelques étés ici lorsqu'elle était enfant et adolescente. Elle connaissant donc la majorité des gens qui pouvaient y séjourner. L'adolescent qui venait de crier était Chan et comme d'habitude, Ruon-Jian n'était pas très loin. Elle les connaissait bien. Elle avait été « amie » avec leur frères et sœurs…

Ruon-Jian et Chan étaient en train de faire face au groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents qui avaient éveillés ses soupçons au début de sa ronde avec le sergent Kôlon. Ruon-Jian et Chan avaient même l'air d'être en train de les menacer de quelques représailles mais…

Maître ! La majorité d'entre eux.

On-Gua était maître du feu, comme tous les autres membres de sa famille. Elle savait les reconnaître. Elle savait aussi repérer des maîtres prêts à se battre et ces enfants étaient prêt à le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas en douter. Ils semblaient beaucoup moins menaçants que Chan, maintenant retenu par Ruon-Jian, mais ils semblaient tout prêts à en découdre si la situation l'exigeait. C'était subtil. On-Gua doutait que d'autres personnes s'en soient rendus compte mais c'était bien là, dans leur position…

Maître, la majorité d'entre eux mais ils savaient tous se battre.

C'était subtil là aussi. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dans une réelle position de combat, juste dans une position qui, en un seul mouvement, leur permettrait d'adopter une position de combat.

Ce n'était qu'une bande de gamins pourtant…

Mais non, peut-être On-Gua était-elle en train de se tromper. La position du plus jeune garçon n'était pas assez ancrée au sol tandis que celle de la plus jeune des filles l'était beaucoup trop. Quant à la plus âgée des maîtres, sa position avait quelque chose de trop fluide pour la maîtrise du feu. Il n'y avait bien que la position du maître le plus grand qui était bonne. Non. En fait, ici aussi elle devait peut-être se tromper. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas assez rigide et ancrée au sol non plus et l'un de ses bras... Ce n'était pas une bonne position pour la maîtrise du feu. Pour une lame dissimulée en revanche…

« Agent On-Gua. » appela soudain le sergent Kôlon.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Trop occupée à observer le groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents, elle n'avait guère fait attention à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses parents et ses frères n'auraient certainement pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'une chose pareille était impardonnable. Le sergent Kôlon, lui, se contenta de dire qu'ils devaient embarquer tout ce petit monde au poste pour tirer l'affaire au clair.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi ! » s'exclama Chan à cette annonce.

Ruon-Jian acquiesça avec force. Les autres adolescents restèrent silencieux mais toujours aussi tendus. Prêts à se battre ou à fuir, pensa On-Gua.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de votre témoignage, dit simplement le sergent Kôlon avant de se tourner vers les autres enfants. Un commentaire ? » leur demanda-t-il.

La majorité des visages se tournèrent vers celui qui devait être le plus âgé du groupe et dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre grâce à une écharpe qu'il avait enroulé autour de son cou et de sa tête.

« Nous n'avons rien à cacher, sergent. » répondit-il calmement en s'inclinant.

Rien à cacher ? On-Gua n'y croyait pas un seul instant et le comportement du groupe tout au long du chemin menant jusqu'au poste de garde ne fit que la conforter dans cette idée. Si Chan et Ruon-Jian marchaient fièrement devant elle et le sergent Kôlon comme s'ils étaient des membres de la famille royale, les autres enfants avaient resserré les rangs et conversaient ensemble à voix basse.

C'était un bien étrange groupe. Vraiment.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir. Jamais. Heureusement, personne n'avait découvert leur véritable identité pour le moment mais une chose pareille ne pouvait durer bien lontemps. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sokka à voix basse après un énième coup d'œil aux deux gardes qui leur avaient demandé de les suivre jusqu'au poste.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est toi le mec qui fait les plans.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de matière si je veux pouvoir en faire un, vous savez. »

Sokka se tourna vers Zuko.

« Tu as vraiment détruit la maison de ce type ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Il a dit que c'était l'idée d'Azula. »

Sokka, Suki et Katara grimacèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demanda ensuite Suki.

-S'il s'est conduit avec elle de la même manière qu'avec nous…

-A-t-elle vraiment besoin d'une raison de toute façon ? C'est Azula, non ?

-De là à détruire la maison de quelqu'un… »

Ils se tournèrent tous tout de même vers Zuko pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

« J'avais l'esprit ailleurs à ce moment-là, dit-il en baissant la tête. Et ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment. Surtout après que… »

Zuko se tut subitement. Plusieurs sourcils se relevèrent ou se froncèrent.

« Oh je vois ! L'un des deux crétins a dû essayer de draguer la lanceuse de couteaux. »

Le grognement de Zuko qui fit suite à l'intervention de Toph les fit tous rire.

« Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que nous devons faire maintenant, leur rappela Katara.

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut gagner si on se bat contre eux.

-Pas si nous voulons rester caché ici.

-Personne ne sait où nous nous cachons.

-Exact. Une bonne petite baston et on file.

-Voilà. Et puis si on s'ennuie, on recommencera à exploser la maison.

-On réussira peut-être à trouver des portraits de Zuko bébé, cette fois.

-Nom, Wang Fire... »

Zuko fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le nom d'emprunt que Sokka, enfin Katara, avait choisi…

« Non, tu ne veux toujours pas savoir, dit Toph.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Ah bon ?

-Enfin pas exactement… »

Zuko jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gardes de l'île de Braise.

« Non. Je pensais juste qu'on devrait peut-être attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe au poste de garde avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu te souviens qu'on est tous recherchés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais… »

Zuko hésita.

« Disons que les gardes assignés à l'île de Braise ne sont pas connus pour être les gardes les plus compétents de la nation… »

L'information provoqua quelques interrogations. Toph fut la première à comprendre où Zuko voulait en venir.

« Ooooh, je vois…

-Pas nous.

-C'est gênant, hein ?

-Zu… Lee ?

-Iles de gens riches. » dirent en même temps Toph et Zuko.

Zuko regarda Toph.

« J'oublie toujours…

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. » dit Aang.

Sokka frappa du poing contre sa paume. Il comprenait maintenant.

« Des gardes trop compétents, ça ennuierait les gens !

-Dans le royaume de la Terre, on se contente de leur donner de l'argent.

-Ça marche aussi ici mais… »

Zuko jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux gardes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Juste un mauvais présentiment. »

En tant que prince héritier de la Nation du Feu, il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de choses à dire sur l'uniforme mal ajusté, l'apparence générale et le comportement nonchalant du sergent qui se trouvait derrière eux mais il était un prince en fuite et tout ceci l'arrangeait bien, au contraire. L'agent, elle, semblait tout le contraire du sergent en revanche…

« Tu viens de dire que les gardes étaient incompétents...

-C'était le cas quand j'étais enfant…

-Alors tout va bien se passer.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit avant de sortir tout à l'heure ?

-Si mais il y a peu de chance qu'on ait des ennuis deux fois dans la même soirée, non ?

-Avec nous ? Je pense que si, c'est parfaitement possible. »

 

* * *

 

 

La capitaine Lee-Vai avait dû écourter sa ronde habituelle. Sa jambe l'ennuyait un peu trop aujourd'hui. Elle retournait donc maintenant au poste de garde de l'île de Braise, une chanson qu'elle aurait préféré oublier en tête…

_Ils se soulèvent, soulèvent, soulèvent…_

En vérité, sa jambe l'ennuyait depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin et comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'ennuyait, la chanson lui était venue à l'esprit.

_Ils se soulèvent, les genoux…_

Elle avait espéré que sa ronde calmerait un peu la douleur mais aussi son esprit. Ses souhaits n'avaient pas été exaucées évidement. Peut-être que son retour au poste de garde… La réponse semblait être négative là aussi. Il y avait foule là-bas. Un groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents attendaient en silence elle ne savait qui ou quoi sous la surveillance de l'agent Oshirikui et du caporal Ninjin. Qu'est-ce que les gosses de riches de cette île avaient donc bien pu faire encore cette fois ?

« Le sergent Kôlon et l'agent On-Gua vous attendent dans votre bureau, capitaine. » lui annonça le caporal Ninjin en la saluant.

Ninjin était un bon soldat. Il obéissait parfaitement aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Lee-Vai se demandait donc parfois pourquoi on avait nommé le jeune homme comme caporal ici. Il n'était pas un maître du feu mais il obéissait aux ordres. Il aurait eu sa place dans les colonies. Mais Lee-vai avait aussi vu beaucoup de gens obéirent tout naturellement à Ninjin… Ninjin qui avait un sens de l'honneur et du devoir bien arrêté mais qui faisait aussi preuve d'un humanisme et d'une éthique qui n'avaient certainement pas sa place dans les colonies. Si les temps avaient été différents, peut-être que…

_Ils se soulèvent, soulèvent, soulèvent…_

Lee-vai secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se débarrasser de la chanson. Elle savait pourtant que penser aux raisons de la mise au placard de Ninjin n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'à espérer que le rapport de Kôlon et d'On-Gua lui changerait un peu les idées.

Lee-Vai entra dans son bureau d'un pas résolu. Elle y trouva Kôlon et On-Gua mais aussi les enfants de l'amiral Chan et du général Jian. Par Agni, cette affaire de maison détruite était classée. On connaissait les coupables. L'amiral Chan ne l'avait-il donc pas dit à son fils ?

Lee-Vai s'assit à son bureau puis fit signe à Kôlon de lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'écouta son rapport que d'une oreille. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit à propos de cette affaire de toute façon. Les coupables étaient bien trop haut placé pour cela. Après Kôlon, ce fut le tour du fils Chan qui ne fit que se plaindre. Elle fit semblant de l'écouter. Son attention ne se réveilla qu'au rapport d'On-Gua, sans doute parce que son agent venait de dire que la majorité des enfants qui se trouvaient au poste étaient des maîtres du feu.

Des maîtres du feu… Plus de la moitié de leurs problèmes sur cette île venaient de jeunes maîtres du feu un peu trop indisciplinés…

Les rapports et plaintes terminées, Lee-Vai se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau en assurant le fils Chan qu'elle s'occupait de cette affaire. Chan inclina la tête. Son ami et lui quittèrent le bureau de la capitaine d'un pas sûr. Lee-Vai ne manqua pas de noter l'air triomphant et suffisant que Chan afficha en regardant le groupe d'adolescents qui se trouvaient dehors. La réaction des autres adolescents oscilla entre haussement d'épaule et royale ignorance en passant par des regards au ciel. Lee-Vai en aurait presque souri. Une fois Chan et Ruon-Jan partis du poste, elle ordonna :

« Que celui qui s'appelle Lee vienne dans mon bureau.

-Lee ne va nulle part sans nous. »

Lee-Vai se figea. Les adolescents avaient resserré les rangs autour de celui dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre d'une sombre écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et de sa tête. Ce devait être le dénommé Lee.

Maître, la majorité d'entre eux, avait dit On-Gua un peu plus tôt. Lee-vai comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Elle n'était pas maître du feu mais elle était soldat depuis longtemps. Elle savait quoi chercher. Elle connaissait les signes.

« Lee… Et les autres, dans mon bureau. »

Les adolescents s'entreregardèrent sauf... La plus jeune des filles. Elle... Elle était aveugle. Nul n'en avait pourtant fait mention jusqu'à maintenant. C'était curieux. On-Gua n'était pourtant pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre de chose. L'agent avait remarqué que la majorité de ces enfants étaient des maîtres du feu mais pas que l'un de ces maîtres était aveugle ? Impossible. Et puis, comment une chose pouvait-elle être possible d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce groupe par Agni… En fait, non, ce n'était pas important ! Lee-Vai savait qui avait détruit la maison de l'amiral Chan. Elle allait se contenter de prendre le nom de ces gamins puis elle allait leur conseiller d'être prudents avec leur maîtrise pendant leur séjour sur l'île de Braise. Voilà tout.

Lee-vai entra la première dans son bureau. Le groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents la suivit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle s'intalla ensuite à son bureau et remarqua que Lee et l'un des autres enfants, le plus jeune garçon du groupe, avaient toujours leur tête couverte. L'un par cette écharpe qui lui servait de capuche et qui cachait son visage. L'autre par un foulard qui lui cachait l'ensemble du crâne. Personne ne leur avait donc appris la politesse ?

« Vos noms. Et enlevez-moi ces écharpes de vos têtes vous deux. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Elle sortit ensuite d'un tiroir de son bureau du papier et un pinceau.

« Je… J'ai une cicatrice en fait… »

Lee-vai releva la tête pour regarder le garçon qui venait de parler, le plus jeune du groupe, celui avec le foulard sur la tête.

« Et… Et mon nom est Kuzon, madame ! » ajouta-t-il rapidement tandis que Lee-Vai baissait la tête.

Sur la feuille qu'elle venait de sortir, Lee-vai nota le nom qu'on venait de lui donner et la mention d'une cicatrice sur la tête.

« Les autres maintenant… »

Les noms se succédèrent. Lin. Tsuki. Mizuno. Wang quelque chose… Ce dernier nom fut vite suivi d'un gémissement étranglé qui fit relever la tête au capitaine Lee-Vai. Wang, l'adolescent au teint mat et aux yeux bleus était en train de fusiller inutilement du regard la jeune aveugle, Lin, tout en frottant avec sa main l'un de ses côtés. Lee-Vai en aurait presque souri.

« Ce qui fait donc de toi Lee. » dit Lee-Vai en relevant la tête pour regarder l'adolescent qui avait enfin fini par enlever l'écharpe qui lui couvrait la tête.

Il avait une cicatrice lui aussi.

Lee-Vai baissa la tête et nota cette information.

Elle se figea, releva les yeux.

Il avait une cicatrice, une brûlure plus précisément, et elle s'étendait sur la majeure partie du côté gauche de son visage, entourant son œil, allant jusqu'à son oreille…

Il avait une cicatrice et il était en train de regarder attentivement le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

_Ils se soulèvent, soulèvent, soulèvent…_

Lee-Vai refusa de se retourner. Elle savait ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'adolescent à la brûlure. Xi, Ninjin ou Oshirikui avaient dû remettre la médaille et le dessin sur son mur. Pourquoi continuait-elle à les décrocher et à les cacher dans ses tiroirs alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que dessin et médaille finissaient toujours par retrouver leur place, au mur de son bureau. Elle auraitsans doute dû les détruire mais il y avait des choses dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser, comme sa jambe ou…

_Ils se soulèvent, les genoux…_

Le regard de l'adolescent à la cicatrice se posa enfin sur Lee-Vai. Il ouvrit la bouche…

« Nous n'avons rien contre vous, déclara Lee-Vai avant que l'adolescent ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici alors ?

-A cause du fils Chan… Qui doit avoir quitté les environs du poste maintenant. Alors si vous pouviez faire de même…

-Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de nous arrêter ? »

Lee-Vai préféra lever les yeux au ciel plutôt que de répondre.

« Donc… nous pouvons vraiment y aller ? » demanda d'une voix timide Kuzon.

Lee-Vai le regarda. Il avait une cicatrice sur la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. C'était la raison pour laquelle il la couvrait d'un foulard. Lee-Vai aurait pu lui ordonner de le retirer pour vérifier si c'était la vérité mais… Il fallait que ces gamins partent. Tous et maintenant ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas…

« Soyez prudent et évitez de mettre le bordel dans mes rues. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Lee-Vai se doutait maintenant que s'il y avait bien un groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents qui se tiendrait tranquille sur cette île, ce serait celui-là.

« Dehors. Maintenant. » ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

Les adolescents filèrent enfin sans demander leur reste. Lee-Vai se leva et se retourna pour regarder le mur de son bureau. Son regard ne se posa pas sur la médaille. Il ne se posait jamais sur la médaille…

Lee-Vai n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir d'où venait le dessin mais elle avait décidé de le garder, au contraire de la retranscription du conseil de guerre qui l'avait accompagné.

Un enfant était assis au bord d'une rivière, la tête baissée, sa main couvrait le côté gauche de son visage…

Par habitude, Lee-Vai relut les quelques caractères qui se trouvaient sur le dessin.

_L'enfant cri, supplie, quand la Rivière se meurt. Mais jamais n'oublie._

« Capitaine… »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. »

Lee-Vai se retourna. L'adolescent à la brûlure était seul avec elle maintenant, à genoux sur le sol, son front contre le plancher de son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas ma maison qui a été détruite. »

L'adolescent garda le silence et resta dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lee-Vai soupira. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil au dessin qu'elle venait de regarder.

« A-t-il oublié ? » demanda-t-elle avant de changer d'avis.

L'adolescent se redressa enfin mais resta tout de même à genoux. Il regarda le dessin puis Lee-Vai.

« Il a essayé. »

Il hésita.

« Mais… »

Il baissa la tête puis la releva pour regarder la capitaine dans les yeux.

« Il savait que c'était important mais sans jamais vraiment comprendre pourquoi…

-Et maintenant ?

-Il a compris et il a fait un choix. »

Lee-Vai inclina la tête puis retourna s'assoir. Elle avait presque envie de lui qu'elle approuvait ce choix mais elle n'était pas un traitre. Jamais. L'adolescent n'en était pas un non plus, pour elle tout du moins, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle devait continuer d'ignorer.

« A quel point la rivière s'est-elle tari ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

C'était une question à laquelle elle s'était attendue mais elle n'avait pas cru qu'il oserait réellement la poser. Elle garda le silence. Elle n'était pas vraiment capable de répondre à cette question en vérité. C'était une chose qu'elle avait tellement essayé d'oublier elle aussi…

Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Vraiment ! Il devait y avoir une bouteille à moitié pleine dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. A moins que Xi ne l'ai enlevée pendant l'une de ses dernières visites…

« Je suis désolé. C'était une question inappropriée. » dit l'adolescent en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Lee-Vai leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire, Lee ? » dit-elle en prenant un rapport qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Vous n'avez pas un avatar à entrainer, votre altesse…

« Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer capitaine Lee-Vai. »

Lee-Vai releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir la porte de son bureau se refermer doucement.

« L'honneur était pour moi, prince Zuko. » murmura-t-elle.

Le lendemain de cette rencontre, la jambe du capitaine Lee-Vai continua de la faire souffrir mais elle poussa tout de même sa ronde du jour jusqu'à la maison de vacances du Seigneur du Feu. L'endroit était vide et ne figurait pas sur le chemin de ronde habituel du poste de garde de l'île de Braise mais Lee-Vai était une capitaine exemplaire. Surveiller la maison de vacances de la famille royale était important. Elle n'était pas du tout venue ici pour une autre raison… Sauf si on comptait la magnifique vue que l'on avait de la falaise qui surplombait – et protégeait – la demeure d'été de leur souverain comme une bonne raison de venir ici.

« On s'ennuie, entendit-elle soudain.

-On a qu'à sortir.

-Après ce qui s'est passé hier, pas question !

-Eh ! Les deux crétins d'hier ! Ils sont pas en train de faire une fête là ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de détruire leur maison ?

-Ça nous occuperait au moins…

-Vous voulez vraiment vous faire arrêter en fait…

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon.

-Ni la dernière…

-Pourrait-on tout de même éviter qu'une chose pareille se produise ?

-Roooh, allez, on craint rien. Ta copine la capitaine nous laissera nous en aller, j'suis sûre.

-La capitaine Lee-Vai n'est pas… »

Un court silence.

« Laissez tomber. »

Des rires se firent entendre à la suite de cette phrase puis il y eut un long silence.

« Dis Zuko…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as voulu parler seul à seul avec la capitaine avant de quitter le poste ? »

L'Avatar et ses compagnons savaient-ils pour la 41ème division ? Lee-Vai était certaine que non. Peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité à ce sujet de toute façon.

Le prince garda le silence.

« Le connaissant, ça doit être à cause d'un truc stupide mais courageux. »

La réponse du Prince ne vint pas tout de suite.

« Un peu des deux, oui, sans doute... »

La capitaine sourit et s'en alla. Les jours passèrent. La fin de la guerre fut annoncée. La capitaine Lee-vai détruisit enfin la médaille qu'elle avait reçu pour service rendu à la nation après le sacrifice de la 41ème division. Le dessin de l'enfant pleurant à côté de la rivière, lui, ne quitta jamais le mur de son bureau que ce soit sur l'île de Braise ou plus tard, dans la capitale, quand le Seigneur du Feu lui-même la fit appeler en compagnie de l'ensemble des gardes de l'île de Braise pour qu'ils participent à la restructuration de l'armée de la Nation du Feu.

_Ils se soulèvent, soulèvent, soulèvent…_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si des amateurs du Disque-monde de Pratchett se promènent par ici... Pour l'intégration des gardes du guet d'Ankh-Morpork dans le monde d'Avatar, le plus difficile a sans doute été de leur trouver un nom qui pouvait se marier avec ce monde. Certains ont été simple à trouver (comme Carotte/Ninjin c'est-à-dire carotte en japonais si google ne m'a pas menti), d'autres beaucoup plus compliqué (Vimaire/Lee-vai).  
> Et notre cher commissaire divisionnaire est devenu une femme à la rédaction mais si je ne sais pas pour quelle raison XD
> 
> J'espère que le tout vous aura plu. Un commentaire ?
> 
> (Et juste pour savoir : combien ont eu Minus et Cortex dans la tête après la lecture de la première phrase de cet OS ?)


End file.
